The Nothings
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: A small town band, The Nothings, have yet to make it big, but two teenagers managed to turn their world upside down. Eventual Style and CraigTweek
1. Kyle Part 01

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: The Nothings

Summary: A small town band, The Nothings, have yet to make it big, but two teenagers managed to turn their world upside down. Eventual Style and CraigTweek

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Character Warnings: Older!Stan (33) Older!Craig (34) Younger!Kyle (16) Younger!Tweek (16)

Couple: (Eventual) StanKyle and CraigTweek

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: . . . . Nothin really.

Comments:D elohel :D Pedooooo. :giggles:

Note: Due to the fact that I couldn't chose which couple I wanted to write about more. . . the chapters will be alternating between Stan/Kyle and Craig/Tweek. The first chap is about Kyle though.

----------

Kyle

----------

I smiled giddily, swayed my shoulders back and forth, mouth moving in sync to the words blaring through the headphones draped around my neck, all the while violently playing air-guitar.

"The media is a seduction of human desire

(Set the money set the money on fire)

And if you try to show me the TRUTH

You better know you're a liar

A liar

It's a Tyranny of Normality

It's a Tyranny of Normality."

I giggled madly, no longer able to stand straight without tipping over. I lost the words and flopped backward, only to miss my bed and land on the floor. "Oooowwwch." I groaned, pushing myself up onto my elbows. Looking around, trying to find fallen headphones, I faintly registered the sound of a knock on his door.

"It's open!" I called, diving under my bed to retrieve my blessed Nothing's.

Hi, my name is Kyle Broflovski. I'm sixteen -as of last month- I'm Jewish, and used to have a Jew-fro, thankfully that finally went away -after about a million perms- I'm a little on the short side, 5'4", and because I'm diabetic, I weight a measly 113 pounds. I have a mom and a dad -neither are really on the smart side but they mean well- and I have one little brother, Ike -he's not really my brother, he was adopted when his was just a baby, but, I still love him like a brother and that's what matters- I do well in school -I'm in the top ten percent and I'm only a sophomore- but I'm not really athletic -when I was younger, I was into Basketball, but when the coaches realized I wouldn't be getting much taller, they cut me- I'm currently single and not really minding -mainly because I'm infatuated with someone I'll never meet-

Ike poked a head around the door and squeaked softly. "You're friends are here."

I waved and hand and said in a muffled voice. "Send them up."

Nodding, Ike skittered away, tripping and losing his balance multiple times.

Finally, snagging the headphones with my middle finger I pulled them out with a happy cry. Before I could straighten myself up, I felt something grab my hips and yank me back.

"I didn't know you were that eager to see me." A blond said upon setting me in his lap. "I know EVERYone loves me, but you Kyle? I though you were holding out for." The blond paused and ignored my attempts to push away. "Whas-hiz-name."

Breaking free, I stuck out my tongue, and stood.

"Hey now, don't show that to me unless you plan to use it."

I snorted but pulled my tongue back into my mouth. "Hello to you too, Kenny."

Ah Kenny McCormick, the biggest pervert I think I've ever met -and I've met fair share of people- He's a sweet guy all-in-all but he hasn't had the best life ever. Hell, I'm not really sure how he can stay happy all the time. Though, all this happiness really started a few years ago, before that he just put up a face for everyone, now, it was real. Maybe he finally found someone?

I looked away and fiddled with my iPod, turning it off. "Hi, guys." I glanced back up at the others.

"Wh- whell hello to you too, Kyle!" Another blond said, hands behind his back, fiddling with long white sleeves. "This is a right, I say, right fine room you have." He bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to have a funny face.

Leopold Stotch, or more fondly known as Butters. He, well, he's different. Not insane different, or anything like that, just, his frame of mind is. . . off. He often belittles himself and mutters about how he never does anything right and how he should learn to 'control' himself. I think it has to do with his parent, when ever I see them, they're yelling at Butters for some stupid reason or another. Like 'stop making stupid faces' 'stop looking so girly' 'stop doing that and we'll only ground you for a month' that kind of retarded shit.

"Yes, yes, Butters. You say that every time you come over." I chuckled and flopped down. "Tweek, have you raided my kitchen for coffee yet? I think Ike made some not to long ago."

"Really?" An excited voice sounded from a third blond, his hands raising and making twitchy grabbie hands.

Ooo, Tweek Tweak, the basket case. I don't know _what's_ wrong with him. He can't stay still, he talks to himself, he's paranoid of EVERYTHING, and he has this INSANE need for coffee, like, ALL the TIME. But, there is the occasional time that I'll see him calm and smile -something he rarely does- He has a really nice smile, if only he'd do it more. Oh, he also had an odd habit of yelling out.

Nodding, I ignored Butters outburst of 'But it is!' and flicked a hand lazily in the directly of the stairs. "Go have at it."

Kenny jumped up and followed Tweek, he liked the sound of free coffee.

This left me almost alone with Butters.

"Clyde?" I called curiously, waiting for the brunette to come out.

A short slightly pudgy boy stepped out. "Hmm?"

Clyde Donovan -funny name don't you think- used to bully me when we were younger -then again, everyone bullied everyone back then- He's nice when he wants to be, but he had a bad habit of not understanding a joke, or taking things a little too serious. HE also has this innate ability to ALWAYS say the wrong thing at the exactly wrong time.

"Save me from all the blondes," Begging with my eyes and rolled onto my back, patting my bed. "Though it seems one is missing."

Clyde took the offered seat and tilted his head to the side. "You mean Gregory? He's going to be late. Something about tutorials."

I wiggled around, groaning. "He's smarter then me! Why does ­_he_ need tutorials?"

Shrugging, Clyde looked at Butters who was still politely standing at the end of my bed. "Why don't you sit Butters, I don't think Kyle would mind."

As Butters went to reply, while looking rather flustered at that, Kenny burst back into the room. "Guys!" He danced around excitedly. "Guess who's going to be playing in town tonight!"

I quirked a brow. "Here. As in South Park Colorado? Who would come here?"

Tweek entered the room at this point, practically _vibrating_, a huge grin plastered across his face too. "Nothing's! OH, God, the pressure!"

I bolted up, and hit Butters's chest. "SERIOUSLY?" I clutched Butter's shoulders without really noticing it. "Holy shit, where?"

"Some new place at the edge of town." Kenny took a deep breath and plopped down onto the ground. "We have to go you guys. We HAVE too."

My grip loosens and Butters sighs happily, his shoulders not being mutilated anymore. "My mom will never let me."

Tweek and butters more or less say the same thing so we sit in sad silence for a moment.

I flop back again, "I can't believe they're so close and yet we won't even see them."

Another hush follows before Clyde speaks up. "You guys could spend the night at my house."

About three seconds later, myself and Kenny went on him, hugging an kissing him in thanks.

No say the least, he wasn't all that pleased.

But what does it matter?

I get to finally met _him_.

Stanly Marsh.

Lead singer of the small town band Nothing's.

Dear Moses, is this what heaven feels like?

----------

P

Okay, so like I mentioned before, I'm putting chapters up two at a time, one in Kyle's one in Tweek's, please, PLEASE, _PLEASE_ review for both.

:O

It makes me happy and want to update faster?

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


	2. Tweek Part 01

Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: The Nothing's

Summary: Tweeker's turn.

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: (Eventual) StanKyle and CraigTweek

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: This was what started the whole story. :D

Comments: UnEdited. Too lazy.

----------

Tweek

----------

I woke up that morning with a funny feeling in my chest.

It turned out it was _on_ my chest.

My window had been left open the night before and a stray cat decided that I made a good bed.

OH GOD! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!

Flailing around my room, my mother came in.

"Here dear, drink your coffee."

I took the mug gratefully, and took a long drink, my nerves stopped buzzing for a moment.

That's me, Tweek Tweak. Coffee expert, the living vibrator -My friends laugh when I say that but I don't see what's so funny - Supposedly, I'm ADD and ADHD and Schizophrenic and a bunch of other things, but I'm not sure. Ack! I won't let them give me any pills so I guess I never will, huh? I'm sixteen and for as long as I can remember, I've been twitchy. Around 5'9" I have some trouble standing upright for longs periods of time. I'm also super skinny. -the doctor told my family that the coffee somehow boosted my metabolism. . . A lot- I weigh around 129. Oh God, people think I'm anorexic! Oh, jeez. I do okay in school and I suck at sports. Ah!

"If you still want me to drive you and your friends over to that Jewish boys house, you need to come now."

My hands went in the air, I forgot she was still here!

"PRESSURE!" I screeched and started fumbling around for some clothes, hands blurring before my own eyes as they searched.

In five minuets I was dressed and I had cleaned up the coffee I had spilled.

Tugging at my clothes, I half-walked, half-bounced out the door and to the car. "Oh God."

I'm not a fan of cars, they're too dangerous, but lately I've been able to sit in them for ten or twenty minuets at a time.

My mother gets in and starts it patiently waiting for me to do the same, which I do, after a couple minuets of therapeutic breathing.

I don't really understand how I became the carpool person, thought, I'm sure it has to do with my parents willing to drive people around without questions.

First we pick up Clyde. . . Clyde something. Ah! I'm not to good with the whole 'name' thing. But I do remember that it's funny sounding. He's okay, I've been friends with him the longest I think -Since second grade or something- He's nice, and he's like me, he doesn't think some things are funny like the others. I think we click on that level.

Then we go get Butters. Oh! I remember his name! Uh, uh, it's Scotch! Ugh, I think. That would make since, Butters Scotch. Hey! Now I see why that's funny! Butterscotch! He's kinda like me in the way he talks to himself. OH! Uh, I'm not crazy, it's just easier to concentrate if I hear it. I bet Butters is the same way.

Then we get Kenny, at which point he tells us that Gregory won't need to be picked up and he presents me with Starbucks.

I grab it with excited thanks, sloshing a little onto my hands, but I don't care. It's STARBUCKS.

Kenny chuckles and squeezes into the back seat with the others.

He's a nice guy, Kenny that is. -I think his last name is something like 'McCrabit' or something- He's poor, ah, which I don't think is a bad thing! It's just, just he always gets things for his friends despite not having a whole lot to begin with and sometime I feel a little guilty for being so greedy and taking things so hastily. I repay him when ever I can. Like, ack, buying something he mentions he likes when I get the money, having my parents drive him somewhere if he needs it, you know that kind of stuff. Simple.

We arrive at Kyle's house shortly and I bounce on my toes, leaving the empty Styrofoam cup in the car and follow behind everyone to.

Kyle's brother Ike greets us.

It's a couple more minutes of idle chat before we're let upstairs.

When we make it, the first thing I see, from around Butters's shoulder, is Kyle digging around under his bed and his, uh, um, bottom, OH God! In the air. I make a soft noise, but he doesn't hear me.

Kenny walks forward and harasses Kyle for a moment.

Kyle is a really cool guy. Even if he's Jewish and has a really hard-to-remember last name. Back in third and fourth grade when there was a big 'war' between 'Clyde's group and 'Kenny's group, Kyle was nice to me and still let me play with him. It was nice. Ah, uh, he's nice to everyone. Even his PARENTS. And his parents are CRAZY. Crazy.

Then, I heard the word 'coffee' and I subconsciously make grabbie hands, shifting from one foot to the other. When he waved a hand to show it was downstairs, I tried not to run. I mean, there are stairs.

When I and Kenny, it seems he wanted some too, get to the stairs I start to move down them cautiously, gripping the hand-rail tightly and taking it one step at a time.

I make it down four before Kenny grabs my arm, flashes me a crazy lopsided grin and literally races down the stairs jerking me along.

At the bottom I swear I have a heart attack. "Ack!" I convulse so hard that I have to stumble back and lean against a wall.

Oh my God, I COULD HAVE DIED.

"Presssssssure!"

I force myself to calm down and Kenny pulls me into the kitchen, I can tell he's trying not to laugh.

Pouring our selves some of the precious drink, I gulp down half, sputter a bit, and, ultimately, calm. But only slightly.

"So, ah," I start, trying to get a conversation going. I never was good at it. "How- how'd you get the, uh, uh, Starbucks?"

"Oh," Kenny looks at me. "I stole it from my brother."

I started choking.

Kenny just laughs. "Don't worry I distracted him before he could drink any."

Finally managing to breath again, I see his hand raise and idly scratch his neck.

"Hey, guys?"

Kenny's head jerks to the right and his hand pulls his top down a bit in surprise.

Before I look away, with my own jump, I notice a small purplish mark on his throat.

Ike jerks back a bit too, as if surprised that we were surprised. "Um, You like the band Nothing's right?"

Kenny starts grinning like crazy and bouncing on his toes, where-as I tug at my shirt nervously and reach up to twist my hair. "Yes we do!" Kenny replies.

"OH, uh," Ike isn't looking at us, instead he watches as he scuffs the floor with the toe of his sneaker. "I- I just saw on the internet that they are going to be here tonight."

Making an overly-happy noise, Kenny launched himself at the boy, hugging him. "SCHWEET!"

We raced back up stairs, well, Kenny raced, I took them quickly but carefully.

I entered the room and was greeted by excited talk and Kyle. . . Hugging Butters?

Well, that's what it looked like, but now Kyle is back on his back on his bed. Nobody talks for a moment, but then Clyde says that we could stay as his house.

I've never seen Kenny move so fast. Within seconds Kenny and Kyle were on the brunette. . . Smothering him. . . That can't be right, but that's what it looks like.

Oh God, I just realized something.

I finally get to meet the drummer.

OH GOD THE PRESSURE!

I fall back against the door frame.

I get to meet Craig Nommel.

----------

Fuck, I hopped on the band wagon and giving Craig the last name of Nommel.

YAY FOR BANDWAGONS!

Please review for BOTH chapters if you're going to review that is.

Last thing. This will be updated monthly. Yes, yes, many people hate that, but seriously, I usually update my things bi-monthly at best. Be happeh. :D Please?

Feedback? Comments? Cookies? Flames?

Click


	3. Kyle Part 02

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: The Nothing's  
Summary: The show and a surprise.  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: StanKyle  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: Don't rightly know. It just makes me elohel.  
Comments:D  
_Lyrics_ - Song the band is doing.

----------  
Kyle  
----------

The club was literally _pulsing_ from music when we arrived, and at first I was scared that we had missed them, it had taking us a bit longer than usual to get there cause we had to go get Gregory, who was an ass and took forever to get ready.

Thankfully, they were simply playing some music off a record.

But, _they_ were setting up on stage.

An elbow hit my side and I glanced over. "Are you going to stand in the doorway or let us in?"

I glared lightly at Kenny but moved forward, then followed the blonde towards the stage.

Upon reaching it he said in a loud voice to the men setting up on stage. "So. . . Are you guys gay?"

Turning, my eyes went wide and I made a small noise. How could he have said that?

A couple of them stopped and stared at him. "Little boy, isn't it past your bedtime?" An ebony haired man asked, fiddling with a drum set.

Kenny snapped his fingers. "Ooo! Touché!" He turned back to me. "Well, I guess you're out of luck Kyle."

I made an outraged noise that was drowned out by the start of a song. Huffing, I crossed my arms and focused my attention to the stage, back up a couple steps so I was next to Tweek.

He was twitching a bit, not as much as normal, but still a little. "You okay?"

"_AYNNNNNGSTTTTTUH!_"

He jumped a bit at the yell, but he grinned. "Yeah, I- I'm, AH, fine! I'm fine!"

"_If you're so full of angst  
__Then here's my gun.  
__If you can't handle life  
__I've got a rope out back!_"

I laughed, and turned back to the stage and watched a certain black-haired man jump around the stage a wide smile pulling his lips.

"_Angst, angst, angst!  
__It's the emo boy's best friend.  
__Angst, angst, angst!  
__When's it gonna end?_"

Then, his eyes met mine and I swear to GOD I could have died happy right then and there.

"_Teens don't angst like you do.  
__Middle-aged men don't either.  
__Life sucks get over it!  
__Angst is a waste of time!_"

He winked and Kenny elbowed me again. "Looks like someone finally gets it up for you, huh man?"

"_Angst, angst, angst!  
__It's the emo boy's best friend.  
__Angst, angst, angst!  
__When's it gonna end?_"

Elbowing him back this time, raised my hand a waved a bit. "Shut up Kenny. He's being nice. People do that now-a-days."

"_Angst, angst, angst!  
__It's the emo boy's best friend.  
__Angst, angst, angst!  
__When's it gonna end?_"

Someone bumped into me and I half turned. "Greg?"

"_So screw you!  
__If you really wanna angst hard-core like.  
__Actually cut yourself  
__ACTUALLY DIE!  
__'Cuz angst is useless  
__Unless you got something to about it.  
__It ain't up to us . . .  
__It's up to freakin' you!_"

Gregory looked a little troubled but just soothed down his hair and asked if I wanted something to drink.

"_Angst, angst, angst!  
__It's the emo boy's best friend.  
__Angst, angst, angst!  
__When's it gonna end?_"

I nodded and requested a coke.

"_AYNNNNNGSTTTTTUH!_"

Looking back to the stage, I noticed that his eyes were still on me. I blushed under the attention and Kenny put an arm around my shoulders.

"What happened to Butters? He's disappeared."

"What?" I turned completely around and noticed that he was gone. "Maybe he had to go to the bathroom? Hey, Clyde?"

The brunette moved closer. "What?"

I bit my lip and Kenny moved away from me. "You know where Butters went?"

"_It's not the right time to be sober  
Now the idiots have taken over  
Spreading like a social cancer, is there an answer?_"

Clyde shook his head then used it to gesture off to the side.

"_MENSA membership conceding  
Tell me why and how are all the stupid people breeding  
Watson, it's really elementary  
The industrial revolution  
Has flipped the bitch on evolution  
The benevolent and wise are being thwarted, ostracized, what a bummer  
The world keeps getting dumber  
Insensitivity is standard and faith is being fancied over reason_"

Looking in the direction dictated, I saw Kenny grab some guy by his shirt.

"_Darwin's rollin over in his coffin  
The fittest are surviving much less often  
Now everything seems to be reversing, and it's worsening  
Someone flopped a steamer in the gene pool  
Now angry mob mentality's no longer the exception, it's the rule  
And I'm startin to feel a lot like Charlton Heston  
Stranded on a primate planet  
Apes and orangutans that ran it to the ground  
With generals and the armies that obeyed them  
Followers following fables  
Philosophies that enable them to rule without regard_"

Oh, crap. What the fuck is he doing?

"_There's no point for democracy when ignorance is celebrated  
Political scientists get the same one vote as some Arkansas inbred  
Majority rule, don't work in mental institutions  
Sometimes the smallest, softest voice carries the grand, biggest solutions_"

I pushed my way through the forming crowd and heard Kenny say. "What do you think you're doing?" How is it my friends are so good at mimicking my thoughts?

"_What are we left with?  
A nation of God-fearing pregnant nationalists  
Who feel it's their duty to populate the homeland  
Pass on traditions  
How to get ahead religions  
And prosperity via Simpleton culture_"

My hand touched his arm as I noticed the figure curled up in the corner. "Butters?"

"_The idiots are takin over  
__The idiots are takin over  
__The idiots are takin over  
__The idiots are takin over  
__The idiots are takin over  
__The idiots are takin over  
__The idiots are takin over  
__The idiots are takin over_"

The person's head shot up and he immediately leapt for me, burying his face into my sweater.

My arms went around him and Kenny growled. "They were trying to get his to take some mother fucking pills."

"Hey! He asked for them, you fucking sonava bitch!" The man that Kenny was still holding onto defended.

My mouth opened but before I could say anything, Kenny's fist met the guys face.

I reacted instantly. I reached out and grabbed the teen and jerked him back, leading him away. "Cummon Kenny, let's go, we got what we wanted, plus, Butters needs someone."

Butters released my shirt at this point and latched onto Kenny instead.

Scowling slightly, Kenny did as I had and started toward the stage awkwardly.

Tweek met us half way and thrust a half-full drink into my hand. "Ack! Uh, they wanna talk, AH! To us! They wanna talk to us!" His eyes twitched and he shook violently, slipping his own drink all over the floor. "I need coffffffffee." He whined head hanging down for a moment.

"We'll get some before we go back to Clyde's kay?" I took a drink of my pop and offered it the Kenny. He declined and said softly. "Let's find the others, Butters probably wants out of here."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!" Tweek yelled, hands flying up and dousing the person behind him in Sprite. "They, as in, ACK, Nothing's, uck, wanna TALK! Oh God! TO USSSSSSSS!" His hands dropped and he tugged at his shirt.

"You know, I rather liked this shirt."

I was startled, I hadn't noticed anyone come up behind Tweek, and I was even more surprised when I saw _who_ it was.

Tweek spun around and with a high-pitched squeak, he fainted. Out-right fainted.

Well, that's always one way to make an impression, right?

Thankfully, he was caught, and as an added bonus, he just happened to be caught by his idol.

"Huh, that's a first."

"God, I told you that you were going to scare people with your hideous looks."

This time, I squeaked, because MY idol had walked up. "S- Stanley." I sighed out without thinking.

I heard Kenny snigger behind me but I didn't have time to tell him off cause I found myself with a chest full of hot man.

"Kyle! I haven't seen you since you were. . Fuck I don't know!" Stan pulled away from me far enough to look me up and down. "Well, you've grown. How's Gerald? He still with that hag? Wait, if he is, I didn't mean to diss your mother."

Speechless, utterly speechless. That's what happened to me. I lost my words, not that I wasn't questioning the situation in my head. But I still couldn't speak, but Craig could.

"I always knew you were weird. But that factor just went through the roof. How do you know this child?"

"Are they're things you aren't telling me Kyle?" Kenny piped up with a disapproving tone. "Man, you may not even be a virgin like you claim."

More then one look was directed to the blonde. "What?"

Shaking his head, Stan's gaze fell on me again. "So, how have you been?"

My mouth opened and closed a few times before I stuttered out; "F- fine. How do I know you?"

Tsking and shaking his head, Stan patted my shoulder. "I can't believe you don't know your own father."

----------

XD

Oh dear God! Yes!

Oh, I've jumped on the band wagon and changed Craig's last name to Nommel. Why? Cause every one else is and I felt left out.

Yes I realize I sorta forgot about Clyde and Gregory and the such for this majority of this chap but, whatever.

. . . Now for a rant.

Matt Hardy, a wrestler, is REALLY sexy and today on WWE he was wearing some camo pants that instead of random patterns it is made of skulls. :purrs:heartzzz:

Ho-shit. I don't care if you're not into wrestling, your going to hear this.

It was Matt against Finley, and Finley was attacking Matt's injured knee (he had surgery on it in 02 and has had to wear a brace since) And so Finley got Matt's brace off and was _tearing Matt apart_. But, you know what _Matt kept getting up_. And even after get _clubbed_ with a metal cane he won! Sweet Jesus! He won:dances about crazily: I LOVE YOU MATT HARDY! X3

. . . . The Major Brothers. . . . . :heart:

Anywhozel. The first song they sang was 'AYNNNNNGSTTTTTUH!' by Confused 2-Night Stand. They are a band the Rah is in. She is the lead vocalist (As far as I know) If you wanna use the lyrics for some odd reason, ask first please.

The second song was 'The Idiots are Taking Over' by NOFX. AMAZING Punk band. :heartzzz:

All rights and such belong to respected owners, blah, blah, blah.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	4. Tweek Part 02

Disclaimer: Do not own them.  
Title: The Nothing's  
Summary: Fainting is fun. D:  
Warnings: Slash Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC  
Couple: CraigTweek  
Written By: Shino  
Inspired By: Nothin'  
Comments: There will be less Lyrics cause Tweek doesn't really focus in on them.  
_Lyrics_ - The song the band is doing.

----------  
Tweek  
----------

I was clutching Clyde's arm when we entered the club. Oh, God. My parents are going to kill me!

Clyde didn't seem to bothered by my clinging though, which is good, cause I really don't think I can do think.

Directly disobey my mom and dad? AH! It's - They'll- I DON'T KNOW.

Twitching violently, I stepped back and hit someone.

"AUGH! DON'T HURT MEEEE."

MY eyes were squeezed shut so I didn't see who was patting my back for a moment, but when I opened them and saw Gregory smiling down at me. "Are you okay now?"

Before I could answer, Clyde tugged me onward.

My eyes darted to the stage and I caught Craig saying something about bedtimes. When Kenny said something directly after, I realized that they had been talking.

How did Kenny do it? What about the PRESSURE?

Music started playing again, but this time from the band and I stepped away from Clyde.

Just to have Kyle move next to me. "You okay?"

"_AYNNNNNGSTTTTTUH!_"

I jumped, not expecting the yell, but the same time energized because of the one who was yelling. "Yeah, I- I'm, AH, fine! I'm fine!"

Kyle laughed. What's so funny? UGH! Is there something in my TEETH?

My hands raised and I tugged at my hair. Too much pressurrrrrre.

My head snapped back and I noticed Gregory watching the stage and fidgeting.

I'm not the only one!

He hit Kyle and they exchanged a few words before Gregory moved to my side. "Are you thirsty?"

I nodded, hair bouncing, and turned around to look for Clyde. I need a clinging post. BAD.

I found him, he was only a couple feet away and I immediately latched onto him again. "Clyyyyyde. Why is everything so bright?"

He ruffled my hair. "Because you're freaking out, calm down."

"Hey, Clyde?" Kyle's voice broke in, and it sounded worried.

Clyde looked away from me and shifted closer to Kyle. "What?"

My eyes briefly followed Kenny and he walked away. "You know where Butters went?"

Clyde shook his head but then, following my gaze, he tilted it to the side, towards Kenny.

"Think we should, ack, go see about it, t- to?" I looked back to Clyde but he shook his head.

"They can handle it."

Then, as if on queue, Gregory stepped up beside us and held two drinks out. "This is yours and Kyle's drinks. I- I gotta go do something." He was very distracted looking and that made my twitching pick back up.

"ACK!" I let go of Clyde and grabbed the cups, already slipping some of the brown liquid.

Then he moved away from us and in the direction of the stage.

And, while watching my friend, I noticed that some people were moving towards me and Clyde. "AH! CLYDE! PRESSURE! OVER THERE!"

I hopped foot to foot, spilling more of the drinks in my hands.

Clyde watched also as they moved closer.

"Hey! We noticed that you guys seemed to recognized us, that would make you guys are first fans!"

I screamed, not loud, but loud enough to draw attention to me, and I don't like attention.

Clyde rubbed my arm and said softly. "Go find Kenny and them, tell them what's up."

Nodding violently, I scurried off. Like a mouse. THE- AUGH!

I met up with Kyle and shoved his drink into his hand. "Ack! Uh, they wanna talk, AH! To us! They wanna talk to us!" My eyes were twitching and I felt like I was having a panic attack. "I need coffffffffee."

"We'll get some before we go back to Clyde's kay?" Kyle said drinking his drink and then turned to Kenny. "Lets find the others, Butters probably wants out of here."

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!" I yelled with my hands going up in the air. "They, as in, ACK, Nothing's, uck, wanna TALK! Oh God! TO USSSSSSSS!" My hands lowered and I nervously tugged at my shirt.

"You know, I rather liked this shirt."

I spun around and let out a noise. Then, everything went black.

----------

Yeeepp.

Now for another wrestling rant.

Okay, so I was watching a Matt Hardy vs. Jeff Hardy match on YouTube and it was kick-fucking-ASS! I mean, there were trashcans and cookie sheets and ladders TALK ABOUT HEAVEN. And while they were in the ring, trying to knock each other out, people started coming out from backstage. I'm thinking 'WTF?' at this point. So three people come out and start wrestling outside the ring. They weren't a big deal, they probably wanted some extra TV time. But then, Matt and his brother down and is on the count of two when one of the extra guys jumps in the ring, hits Matt over the back of the head with the cookies sheet and fucking pins him! They count to three, he jumps up, leaves the unconscious Hardy brothers and _grabs Matt title_. That really pissed me off. OH, but wait, there's more sissy action. So he grabs Matt's title _which he didn't earn_ and _ran like a coward_. AUGH! BASTARD!

Yeah, sorry. Had to get it out of my system.

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click


	5. Kyle Part 03

_Fucking changed it, never mind._

--

"MY WHAT NOW?" I really didn't mean to yell, honest. It just sorta came out louder then I meant it to.

Stan blinked, rubbed his hand against my cheek, _oh God_, and started laughing. "Jesus Christ, son. It was a joke." He sighed, shaking his head. "Did the hag- I mean Sheila raise you without humor?" His hand fell to his side. "Wait. I bet she did."

"Hnnn, hello there kid." Craig broke in before I could speak. "Awake now?" I looked away from Stan to the blonde as he gave a violent twitch and almost landed on the floor. Again. I focused back on Stan.

"You," I started, my words starting to fail me again. "You're a fucking _ass_."

Stan's eyebrows shot up and I think he gasped but it was hard to tell because some guy announced that the 'sorry ass punk fucks' needed to return to the stage.

I glared as he watched me for a second before turning and walking away.

I crossed my arms with a huff.

"Hey, um, illegitimate love child?" Fuck, why did I look up at that? "Take your little friend." A frail body was held out in my direction. "The kid fainted again. I'm thinking about going for a record."

Tweek was transferred to my arms and I staggered slightly under his weight.

Oh fuck you, I normally didn't have to move anything heavier then a chair.

A hand touched my back and I turned to see Kenny standing there, a huge grin on his face. "Dude- man- Kyle? That was _fuck_ing hysterical."

Growling, I attempted to throw Tweek at him, but, as I said, he's not quite on the 'chair weight' side of the spectrum.

Thusly, he crashed onto the floor at our feet.

That's a nice way to wake up, yea?

"JESUS FUCK!" He screeched, his arms flying into the air above his body.

This sent Kenny into another peal of laughter, which was, obviously, contagious cause even Butters was giggling softly.

Yahweh. . . Please damn all blondes.

"_Come with me  
__Into the trees  
__We'll lay on the grass  
__Let the hours pass  
__Take my hand  
__Come back to the land  
__Let's get away  
__Just for one day"_

I couldn't help but turn back towards the stage when I heard his voice. Neither could I stop the sigh that slid from my throat. Goddammit. Ass or not he had an amazing fucking voice.

_"Let me see you stripped down to the bottom  
__Let me see you stripped down to the bottom"_

His eyes found mine and he smiled down at me, adding a wink. The gestures made me want to melt but I kept thinking about what he'd said.

_"Metropolis  
__Has nothing on this  
__You're breathing in fumes  
__I can taste when we kiss  
__Take my hand  
__Come back to the land  
__Where everything's ours  
__For a few hours"_

Stanley Marsh, my fucking Idol knew my _parents_ of all people. How is that? How the fuck could someone as amazing as him know my run-down, excruciatingly boring parents? It didn't make sense.

_"Let me see you stripped down to the bottom  
__Let me see you stripped down to the bottom  
__Let me hear you make decisions  
__Without your television  
__Let me hear you speaking just for me"_

Unless- _unless_- he grew up in South Park. I shook my head at the thought, no way, how could he have? Why would he come back? Though. . . He acts as if he knew me and, really, when I think about my mom had muttered stuff about the brunet daredevil dad ran around with in college. Still, there's no way. . . Right?

_"Let me see you stripped down to the bottom  
__(Let me hear you speaking just for me)  
__Let me see you stripped down to the bottom  
__(Let me hear you _moaning_ just for me)"_

A finger jabbed the back of my head and Kenny pointed at the stage, forcing my eyes to focus back on the man singing. That _word_, that word that fell past his lips as he looked at me, eyes half-massed with amusement, _or is it something else?_, then made my knees turn weak and my blood set on fire in my veins. Shit . . . even if he did know my parents, he still gets me hot.

_"Let me see you stripped down to the bottom  
__Let me see you stripped down to the bottom"_

I took a step backwards and tripped over the blonde still sitting on the floor.

"AUGH!" Tweek cried, his head smacking against the concrete floor. "SH- PRESSURE!"

I groaned, rolled off him and leaned against Kenny's legs. He smirked down at me and I scowled. Fucking bastard. He reached down and pulled me up by my arm, all the while still holding onto Butters' waist. I turned away and back to the stage.

"This next song is one that I know all the fucking hicks in this town can appreciate." My eyes followed Stan as he dodged a beer can. "HEY! I would be one of those hicks too!" And he laughed at the curse that followed. I slumped down as his eyes darted toward me. "Anyways. Here we go."

"_It was a late, late hazy Saturday night  
__I went out with my friends to go and grab a beer  
__I said I gatta take, take, take it easy, so easy tonight  
__Got to work in the morning and my head it's got to be clear"_

Well fuck, he obviously _was_ from this hick town. Not that it necessarily meant that he was really friends with my parents. Though that wouldn't explain how he knew me. . . . . . Fuck.

_"But they had drink specials galore and I had a few more then I probably should have consumed  
__So hey what's the big deal?  
__I just had a big meal  
__I can drink myself silly till noon"_

"Kyle?" I turned to see Kenny holding Tweek up by the arm. "We need to find the others and leave. It's past midnight." I could only blink, is it really that late? Well, judging by the way Butters was literally being held up by Kenny I could guess yes.

_"But soon my friends noticed there was the remotest chance that I might be fucked up  
__I wonder what gave it away  
__Was it my clumsy sway?  
__Or the fact that I pissed in their cups?"_

I glanced around quickly, standing on tip-toes to see over peoples heads. "I see Clyde by the bar but Gregory's no where I can see."

_"Oh  
__I got so fucking drunk last night  
__(You were fucked up)  
__I can't believe I did that shit  
__(Some stupid shit)  
__I think my bastard friends were right  
__When I start to party all through the night  
__I can't seem to make my poor self quit  
__When I'm drunk I do some really, really stupid shit"_

Kenny shook his head. "We're leaving Gregory. He's going home with a," He paused, looking thoughtful. "Friend, I guess." His gaze drifted behind me briefly before he led the other two away. "Lets go."

_"So I heard I made quite a fool out of myself  
__I didn't mean to squeeze that sweet sorority girl's tit  
__I think it was the wells that got changed to top shelf  
__That took me from tipsy to so unbelievably blitz"_

Looking over my shoulder I noticed movement off-stage. Curious, I moved closer, earning myself a flash of dark brown hair. Then a familiar face appeared and looked straight at me before disappearing again. "Gregory?" I said it softly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear it anyways. Shrugging, I started after Kenny. I could always ask later.

_"I heard that I puked in the sink  
__And then made the bar think that I had an eleven-inch dong  
__This shit shouldn't be legal  
__I heard I fucked a Beagle that just happened to be walking along  
__By then my friends realized the look in my eye was reason enough to disown  
__They all gave a quick sigh and without saying goodbye  
__Those mother fuckers, they all went home"_

I met up with two of the four near the bathroom. "What's up?"

_"Oh  
__I got so fucking drunk last night  
__(You were fucked up)  
__I can't believe I did that shit  
__(Some stupid shit)  
__I think my bastard friends were right  
__When I start to party all through the night  
__I can't seem to make my poor self quit  
__When I'm drunk I do some really, really stupid shit"_

"Butters." Clyde replied simply, shoving his hands in his pockets, only slightly hindered by the boy clutching his arm. "He started acting really weird and his face turned bright red. Then Kenny rushed him in there." There was no need for the head tilt toward the door he did, but, I guess he felt it necessary.

_"Oh  
__Thank God for the miracle of Advil  
__(Of Advil, of Advil, of Advil)  
__I wish that it erased my memory  
__(Did I really sleep with that Beagle?)  
__I'm starting to develop quite a masterful skill  
__(Yea, I'm getting pretty good)  
__At staying the fuck away  
__From sobriety  
__(I'm drunk all the time)"_

"I hope he's not sick." I gazed at the ground for a moment. "Maybe I should go in there and see if they need help." Before I could even begin to move Clyde blocked my path. "What the hell?"

_"I got so fucking drunk last night  
__I can't believe the shit I did  
__I think my bastard friends were right  
__When I start to party all through the night  
__I  
__Just  
__Can't  
__Seem  
__To  
__Quit"_

He stood firm. "No man, Kenny said for no one to go in. I think he knows what's wrong." A hand landed on my shoulder. "Let him do this okay?"

_"I got so fucking drunk last night  
__(You were fucked up)  
__I can't believe the shit I did  
__(That was some stupid shit)  
__I think my bastard friends were right  
__When I start to party all through the night  
__I can't seem to make my poor self quit  
__(No you can't)  
__When I'm drunk I do some really, really, really, really stupid shit"_

Even though it's juvenile, a feeling for rage welled up in my chest and I found myself pushing past him and stomping to the door. "Kenny?" I pushed open the door and steped inside. But, I don't see anyone.

The first noise I heard is heavy breathing, and soft whines. I ignored my confusion and steped further inside, holding the door open with one hand.

A muffled moan reached my ears next and now I'm sure someone's in the stall. "Dammit Kenny. I know you're here."

There's a click and Kenny slid out of the stall, holding the door closed behind him. "What?" His gaze was colder then usual and I suddenly felt bad.

"Um, uh," I stammered, contemplating just running out. "Butters. . . Is, is he okay?" At that moment another moan sounded though the room.

Kenny let out a breath and slumped against the door. "Those fuckers earlier managed to get him to take something before I got there." I moved forward, finally letting the bathroom door close. "It- it's my fault."

My eyebrows knited together. "I fail to see how it's your fault." Once I was close enough I placed a hand on his upper arm. "But, what do you think it was?"

He looked away and gnawed his lip, something I'd never seen him do. "X." He looked back up. "Shit Kyle, this could turn out bad. Like really fucking bad."

There was a cry and Kenny was back in the stall, and it was locked behind him. "Butters," His voice barely reached my ears. "It'll be okay."

I rested my hands on the metal and frowned. Fuck, if only I had tried to talk sense into them like normal that wouldn't have. . . . Shit.

On my retreat someone came through the door and caught me from behind. "Is Kenny in here?"

I tipped my head back, and look up at the man. "Umm, why?" I shifted away from his grasp and toward the sinks.

Kenny reappeared, "Kevin? Thank God. Help me out I don't know what to do." ?Was that a look of complete and total gratitude on the blondes face? And was that stranger following Kenny into the stall that I hadn't been aloud in?

The anger returned and I stormed out.

And right into Stan's arm.

"Whoa there. What's up?" He held me at arm length and gave me a concerned look.

I snorted. "I friend was slipped something and another friend let a stranger in but not me."

His gaze didn't soften, instead it took a turn towards disappointment. "Kevin?" I nodded bitterly, not acknowledging his look. "Isn't one of your friends Kenny?" Again, I nodded. "Kevin is Kenny's older brother."

Staring at him with disbelief, the 'Kevin' guy exited behind me. "'Scuse me." He mumbled and pushed past me, then I noticed that he's holding Butters' in his arms and Kenny was trailing right behind him.

I wanted to complain, I really did, but I fought the feeling down and simply followed after, letting worry take over.

--

I swear to _God_ that Rammstein's lead singer has the sexiest fucking voice _ever_.

This thought stems from the first song featured in this chapter. _Stripped_. It is originally by **Rammstein** but **Drist** did a more 'rock' cover for it. The lyrics of the two are slightly different; the ones here are the ones Drist did.

strikeThe second song is _The Hangover Song_ and I think it's by **George Good Band**? It may just be George Good, I'm not sure, I don't have the info for it./strike

**EDIT/** The band for _The Hangover Song_ is the **Josh Goode Band**. I figured it out :D

Also, I'm not very sure anyone was actually waiting for this to be updated but if you were, sorry, I haven't had a computer in a while.

Umm, I'll put Tweek's up as soon and I finish it. Kay?

PS Excuse mistakes, Clyde, my laptop, doesn't have Word on it so I can't spell/grammar check. And, I'm to lazy to go through and fix shit.

Love from _Against A Wall_


End file.
